Un Amor Entre Chicos
by MisterGhost-And-MeryMarx
Summary: Esta historia fue creada para los amantes de los yaois... se trata de 2 chicos de 17 años en vacaciones (Jack y Alex) que pasan a otra escala de su amistad, por haci decirlo... pues es algo incomodo para ellos ocultar lo que ocurre a ellos a sus amigos Dylan y Jessy.
1. Chapter 1

Amor Entre Chicos.

Autora: Anónima.

ATENCION: HISTORIA YAOI O HOMBRExHOMBRE...SI LE INCOMODA PUEDE SALIR DE ESTA PÁGINA.

Capitulo: 1.0 El amor renace.

Jack y Alex son mejores amigos, siempre unidos... Amigos desde primaria, ellos tienen 17 años.

Esta historia comienza en vacaciones de verano...casa de Alex, ya que él estaba

solo, sus padres que

Siempre viajan y Jack como un verdadero amigo pasa en sus tiempos libres a visitar a Alex.

Alex: Hey, hey, Jack, ¿Por

que no vienes a mirar estas bellezas?.

Jack: No, ¿Por qué solo te conformas en mirar chicas lindas en revistas?. Solo ocupa ese tiempo para conseguir una novia (Riéndose).

Alex: Si, si, lo dices pero no tienes ninguna.

Jack: Al menos soy popular con ellas.

Alex: Seee...

Esas chicas se tiran a tus pies y yo no tengo ninguna... Que... Suerte tienes (Riéndose).

Aunque... ¿Porque... No consigues una locura ahora? (Sonrojado).

Jack: ¿Una locura? ¿Cómo cuál?.

(*Alex se acercó y abrazó delicadamente el cuerpo y rostro de Jack*)

Jack: Qué... Qué haces?

Alex: Doy el cariño que siento a mi preciado amigo de la infancia.

(*Alex se sonroja y se acerca más y más a... la cara de Jack y lo besa. Jack algo raro queda paralizado, pero su cuerpo quedo tan caliente que se dejó besar, lo abraza y cuidadosamente lo acaricia*).

Alex: Yo sé que... esto es algo vergonzoso pero tu...me...me gustas mucho. Te deseo, quiero ser... más especial que un amigo...quiero ir a otra escala de nuestra amistad.

Jack: (Con los ojos abiertos) eh...esto...(sin decir nada más; pienza: *yo.. lo que siento ahora...parece que...¿amor?...yo amo...te amo Alex*)

Jack: Alex...yo te...

Alex: esto lo dejamos para mañana ¿sí?... aunque no sé si...Dylan y Jessy se irán muy tarde de mi fiesta...

Jack: si...

Alex: nn..no importa...te tienes que ir a tu casa ¿no?

Jack: si...Adiós.

(*Jack se intenta ir pero... Alex lo detiene y...le da un beso tan profundo que Jack se deja besar... pero Alex termina y...)

Alex: Adiós

(Jack se va y al tenderse en la cama de su casa piensa todo lo que paso, los besos, las caricias y... que ya sentía algo fuerte... algo más que la amistad... el amor)

Jack: yo...te amo Alex...

Capitulo: 1.5 ¿simple coincidencia o... algo más?

(Jack llega a la casa de Alex y golpea la puerta…Alex le abre)

Jack: Ho...hola

(Los dos se sonrojan)

Jack: yo...Alex (piensa *te amo... sé que es incómodo... pero si te miento o digo algo malo... te voy a herir el alma*)

Jack: yo te...Amo Alex.

(Se sonrojan más de lo que están y no hablan nada, Alex sonríe un poco y dice...)

Alex: Bueno...Ahora solo toca esperar...ya tengo todo listo.

Jack: ¿Listo?...¿Por qué querías que viniera tan temprano?

Alex: Porque...yo...quería verte...me siento feliz que me ames...yo...creo que sentimos lo mismo...es un poco vergonzoso y...

(Jack besa a Alex, lo abraza tan tierno, cuidadosamente lo acaricia... los dos besándose se sientan pero terminan acostados en el sillón)

(Cuando de repente sienten que entraban Jessy e Dylan rápidamente se sientan en el sillón)

Dylan: Que extraño escuche que... Alguien se besaba por esta sala.

Jessy: Si...mm...Alex gracias por las llaves de tu casa.

Alex: Si.

Dylan: ¿Quién se besaba?

Jessy: mm... Alex no me digas que tienes una novia y la escondiste en tu armario... ¿Por qué nos la presentas?

Jack: se...que es vergonzoso...pero...Alex me... enseñaba a besar con su mano.

(todos se ríen)

Dylan: Hey Jack, ¿Enserio?, tienes montones de minas atrás tuyo y... ¿no sabes besar?...(riendo)

Alex: ahm... Jack no te lo había dicho pero Dylan y Jessy son novios.

Jack: ¿eh?, ¿enserio?, Dylan ya tienes de novia a tu propia amiga.

Dylan: es que... eso es lo que va más allá de la amistad, el amor.

(Jack y Alex se miran y se sonrojan sin llamar la atención)

Dylan: Bueno traje muchas pelis para ver.

Alex: ok...yo voy a traer lo que vamos a comer.

(después de mucho tiempo, ya eran las 11 pm y Dylan y Jessy se fueron)

Jack: ¿me puedo quedar?

Alex: ss..si.

Jack: Les dije a mis padres que... podía que me quedara en tu casa.

Continuará...

Anónima: Jajaja aquí dejamos la historia espero que les guste

Mister: Si, sabes muy bien que aquí hay lectore fantasma XD

Anónima: ¬_¬ seee

Mister: Bueno, este fanfic es de mi amiga para que no piensen que es mio.

Mary: Obvio recuerden también pasarse a ver el fanfic de creepypastas ^-^

Mister, Mary y Anónima: Nos Vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Amor entre chicos.

Autora: Tengo cuenta ahora: D…SOY: LaRuLikawaii.

ATENCION: HISTORIA YAOI (HOMBRE x HOMBRE)...SI LE INCOMODA PUEDE SALIR DE ESTA PÁGINA.

Capítulo 2.0: Hermosa noche *-*.

(Después de eso Jack y Alex se durmieron en diferentes camas aunque….parece que Alex quería otra cosa… quería dormir con Jack y tener una noche maravillosa junto a él, la escala máxima de su amor… así que fue a acostarse con Jack y…)

Jack: ¿Qué…Qué haces?

Alex: Nada… solo quiero estar y dormir contigo. -Reír-. Jack no sé yo pero tú eres muy vergonzoso…tu piel es muy suave…me gusta.

Jack: ¿Ss…sí?

-Los dos sonrojados se abrazan…Alex lo acaricia suavemente-

Jack: Ya déjame…quiero dormir…Alex…

Alex: Jack… no te hagas el tonto…parece que cuando querías quedarte en mi casa… estabas deseando otra cosa ¿no?

Jack: Yo…

-Jack queda más avergonzado-

Alex: Ohh…te has puesto más rojo de lo que estás…no importa…parece un sí…

(Alex empezó a lamer el pecho de Jack diciendo…)

Alex: Tu piel es…suave…me gusta.

Jack: ¿Ss… sí?

(Jack cada vez más empieza a acercarse a la boca de Alex… haciéndolo a él una de las personas más felices del mundo… su beso tan profundo y dulce produce que más y más sus dos cuerpos se calientes y saboreando todo lo de su paso... ese beso tuvo que detenerse por el tiempo que duró y…)

Alex: Me gusta como besas… es hermoso…me da más ganas de tenerte a mi lado…Jack…te amo.

Jack: Yo…yo también Alex… y deseo que esto…lo que hacemos… dure para siempre…que dure todo el tiempo que estemos juntos y...que de alguna a otra manera…(silencio).

Alex: ¿Qué más?

Jack: Mmm…nada…o…olvídalo Alex.

Alex: Bueno a pesar de todo sé que por fin me has dicho unas hermosas palabras Jack…me encanta.

Capítulo 2.5: Llegando a la casa de Jessy.

(En la mañana siguiente Jack y Alex estaban abrazados hasta que… Alguien llamó al celular de Alex…)

Alex: ¿Quién llama a esta hora?… son las 10:35…ah es Jessy.

*Jessy: Alex por fin contestas te estaba llamando desde las 8… ¿Qué te pasa?*

Alex: ¿Desde las 8? ¿Tan temprano?...¿Para qué me llamaste?

*Jessy: Para que pases a mi casa… oye…¿Qué le pasó a Jack?... tampoco contesta…*

Alex: ahhm... Yo le aviso.

*Jessy: Bueno…Adiós*

Alex: A… ¿Cortó?

Jack: Ya sabes cómo es Jessy… es como muy tempranera y creo que ya gastó harto de su tiempo en llamar (reír).

Alex: Si.

Jack: Bueno…tendremos que arreglarnos para ir allá.

Alex: No creo que aguante mucho tiempo para besarte… Jack.

Jack: Alex…te quiero.

(Después de arreglarse Jack y Alex se fueron a la casa de Jessy, después tocaron la puerta y…)

Jessy: (Como enojada) ¿Son unos dormilones o qué?...me gastaron mucho tiempo en llamarlos desde la mañana.

Alex y Jack: Perdón…Jessy.

Jessy: (riendo) no importa…ya los perdoné…porque vinieron ¿no?...pasen.

Dylan: Hey…Hola chicos…parece que vinieron juntos.

Alex y Jack: Hola.

Jack: (pensando) *¿Cómo aguantas a Jessy?*

Alex: (pensando) *Jessy… ¿Cómo eres tan mala estaba feliz durmiendo con Jack?

Jessy: Bueno chicos… ¿Quieren desayunar?...seguro porque Dylan y yo…ya desayunamos y… ustedes como son unos dormilones (riendo).

Alex y Jack: Si.

Alex: Vamos al baño a lavar nuestras manos.

Dylan: pero que higiénicos son…

(Jack lleva del brazo a Alex y se van al baño y después que lavaron sus manos…)

Alex: Vale Jack…ya no aguanto más…

-Besa a Jack y profundamente y…-

Continuará…

LaRuLikawai: Jajaja aquí dejamos la historia espero que les guste… Parece que me puse muy sentimental en estos capítulos :0

Mister: Yo querer siguiente cap.

LaRuliKawai: Pronto lo tendrás.

Mister: No!

Mery: Por dios, no puedes esperar por lo menos un rato

Mister: No

Mery: -_-

LaRuliKawai: Mejor olvidemos lo que paso.

Mister: TT-TT


	3. Chapter 3

Amor entre chicos.

Autora: LaRuLikawaii.

ATENCION: HISTORIA YAOI O HOMBRExHOMBRE...SI LE INCOMODA PUEDE SALIR DE ESTA PÁGINA.

Capítulo 3.0: Jessy…¿Mala o buena?

(Alex con ojos seductores, acercó cada vez más su lengua a los suaves labios de Jack, terminó besándolo y

Colocando sus manos en la linda cara de Jack…produciendo que sus corazones empezaran a latir rápidamente y que los dos se sonrojaran)

(Jack sintió sus labios tan húmedos y tiernos...pensando *los labios de Alex son tan…deliciosos*)

Jessy: (gritando desde la sala) ¿chicos que hacen tanto rato en el baño? ¡Vengan que su desayuno se va a enfriar!

(Jack y Alex se dejan de besar tan asustados y Alex se resbala por la alfombra de la sala provocando quedar con él y Jack en el suelo y se sonrojaron)

Jessy: sí que son raros…como van a correr acá adentro y más encima se resbalaron.

Jack: no fue mi culpa…¡Alex fue!

Jessy: bueno…bueno no es para tanto Jack, por favor siéntense y coman.

Jack: (pensando) *esa Jessy esperando que la halaguen por su generosidad jejeje, bueno tiene un poco*

Alex: (pensando)*Jessy eres tan mala…quería estar todavía en ese beso y…mi posición con Jack…..me quería quedar haci pero tú estabas 7n7*

Jack: ¿Dónde se fue Dylan?

Jessy: él se fue a ver a una amiga (riendo).

Jack: ¿Y por qué te ríes Jessy?

Jessy: ahm…nada.

Alex: (pensando) *seguro estos dos traman algo*

(Jack y Alex terminaron sus desayunos y se fueron a sentarse con Jessy en los sillones a conversar hasta que los chicos se fueron a sus casas de tarde)

(Casa de Jack)

Mama de Jack: Hijo…tu padre y yo vamos a pasear por tres semanas… ¿tú puedes quedarte aquí?

Jack: sí mamá.

Mamá de Jack: ah…Evy visitó la casa recién.

Papá de Jack: Ya arreglamos todo… tenemos que irnos o el taxi nos va a dejar.

Jack: Adiós.

Mamá y papá de Jack: Adiós hijo.

(Los padres de Jack se fueron y este se fue a acostar de noche)

(Jack estaba relajado en su cama hasta que… sintió ruidos misteriosos y una sombra con curvas de una mujer que después se lanzó hacia él abrasándolo.)

Jack: ¿Qué haces?...¿quién eres?

Sombra: ¿qué… te incomoda que te abrase Jack?

Capítulo 3.5: ¿Evy…la chica del antiguo amor?

Jack: ¿Evy?...¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Evy: Haci que… recuerdas mi voz…¿eh?

Jack: Ss…sí.

Evy: No…lo tomes a mal…pero…planeé algo para entrar aquí… y ya no quiero salir de tu hermoso y suave cuerpo…yo…te amo Jack. (Se sonroja).

Jack: Pero eso no es excusa que tu entres haci a mi casa.

Evy: Yo sé que me amas… en la escuela cuando te veía te sonrojabas…pero (pensar) *¿en estas vacaciones entregaste tu amor a otra persona…Jack?*

Jack: ¿Pero?

Evy: (pensativa) nada.

Jack: (pensando) *tanto tiempo esperando y ahora…amo a…Alex…*

Evy: ¿me quieres?

Jack: no quiero decirlo pero… (Pensando) *voy a herir sus sentimientos*

(Momento de silencio)

Jack: no sé.

Evy:(angustiada) ¿no sé? ¿Esa es tu respuesta Jack?...¿viste a otra chica?

Jack: no…no es eso.

Evy: ¿entonces qué?

Jack: (silencio).

Evy: lo averiguaré algún día… y de ahora en adelante haré todo lo posible por recuperar tu amor (pensando) *Jessy… Dylan…no podré utilizar sus con Jack…el plan se fue a la ruina…*

Jack: Evy… es muy tarde… te dejo dormir en la cama de mis padres…

Evy: (triste) bueno… gracias…

(Evy se fue a dormir a la cama de los padres de Jack)

Evy: bueno…si tienes otra chica…lo primero que tengo que hacer es…un plan…y ya tengo uno…

(Jack en su pieza llama por teléfono a Alex)

*Alex: Jack, ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

Jack: ayúdame tengo un problema…

Alex: ¿Qué problema? ¿me puedes decir?

Jack: Yo iba a dormir cuando de repente Evy entro a mi pieza y descubrió que… estoy…enamorado de otra persona…

Alex: uhh… ¿Qué más?

Jack: y… va a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarme.

Alex: eso es un problema Jack… sabes cómo es Evy no se cansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

Jack: si…ella hace alguna locura…por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Alex: ok…siempre y cuando tú no hagas la locura…Jack.

Jack: bueno encontrémonos mañana a las 4 en la plaza… es muy tarde haci que adiós.

Alex: ok…Adiós, te quiero.

(Jack corta la llamada y se sonroja mientras…)

Evy: (pensando todo lo que pasó para que el plan funcionará) * ¿por qué pasó esto?... para esto Jessy tuvo que invitar a Jack y Alex…yo convencí a los padres de Jack para que viajarán…que vivan su vida…hice que Dylan entrara a la casa…mientras yo salí...Jack llegó y…Dylan me ayudó a entrar y… ¿todo eso para que Jack me… rechazará?...me duele el alma Jack…¿Qué hiciste para olvidarme?...(soltar lágrimas de sus refinados y bellos ojos)

(Jack y Evy se duermen)

(en la mañana siguiente Jack y Evy toman desayuno y…)

Continuará…

LaRuLikawai: Aquí dejamos los capítulos…espero que les gusten…ah…y no subí capítulos por unos días porque tuve que ayudar a mi familia en algo y no tenía tiempo para casi nada PERO BUENO YA VOLVI D:


	4. Chapter 4

Amor entre chicos.

Autora: LaRuLikawaii.

ATENCION: HISTORIA YAOI O HOMBRExHOMBRE...SI LE INCOMODA PUEDE SALIR DE ESTA PÁGINA.

Capítulo 4.0: Los celos de Alex.

(Después del desayuno... Evy se fue de la casa de Jack y más tarde él se fue tal y como dijo a la plaza por Alex)

Jack: Hola

Alex: Hola Jack...¿ya te liberaste de...?

(Evy se fue corriendo y abrazó a Jack)

Jack: (sonrojado) ¿Evy?, ¿por qué estás, aquí?

Evy: ahh...tranquilo...te seguí

Alex: (pensar) *Jack... ¿por qué te sonrojas con ella?*

(Alex queda callado y molesto por dentro)

Jack: ¿y por qué me sigues?

Evy:...solo...quiero verte y estar cerca tuyo...te necesito...mmm...chicos mi cumpleaños va a ser mañana... ¿por qué no van?

Alex: Evy...te¿te puedes ir por favor?...Jack y yo íbamos a hablar de cosas privadas aquí.

Evy: Eso sonó grosero Alex...(triste) pero me voy...Jack adiós...

Jack: Evy...no te preocupes...vamos a tu fiesta...y espero que lo pasemos bien los dos.

Alex: (molesto) somos tres Jack.

Jack: (asustado) perdón...los tres.

Evy: Bueno...adiós Jack.

Jack: (amoroso) Adios.

Alex: (muy enojado pensó) *no me despidio y...Jack con esa voz tan linda hacia ella.

(Evy se va del lugar)

Alex: (molesto) dime... ¿todavia te gusta?

Jack: (silencio)...no...

Alex: Porque tu voz fue muy amorosa Jack...te conosco.

Jack: nn...no...solo me dio tristeza ver su cara.

Alex: (pensando) *parece,que Jack me miente...todavia le gusta...aunque sea un poco...y Evy...va a hacer todo lo posible por quitármelo...no quiero que se aleje de mi...lo amo*.

Jack: olvidémoslo Alex.

Alex: bueno...traje galletas,¿quieres?

Jack: sí, gracias.

(Alex y Jack se sentaron en un banco de la plaza y comieron sus galletas)

Alex: creo que ya deberíamos estar atentos de que Evy este cerca...o...no podremos hacer nada.

Jack: si...ella va a hacer de todo...

Alex: y más ensima tenemos que ir a su cumpleaños. (pensar) *y ya sé que va a pedir*

Jack: tranquilo Alex...no pasa nada.

Alex: ¿no pasa nada?

Jack: no te pongas asi.

Alex: Yo...no quiero perderte.

Jack: A...lex yo.

(Jack abraza a Alex y este se calma)

Persona: eso si es un abrazo de amigos, yo quiero tener uno así.

Alex: ¿David?

(Jack y Alex se dejan de abrazar)

Jack: Hola.

David: lo mas mejor es ver a un compañero en vacaciones...y veo a dos.

Capítulo 4.5: Cuadrado amoroso...ok no xD

Jack: si David, estoy con tigo...(pensar) *eres un poco raro*

David: estube aqui...vi a Evy abrasarte...¿tienen alguna relación, Jack?

Jack: nn...no.

Alex: (pensar) *tremendo problema...ahora nos sale el otro enamorado de Evy...todos enamorados de todos...*

David: bueno...¿ Evy les invitó a su fiesta?

Alex: si.

David: que bueno... voy a pensar en como lograr el corazón de Evy...

Jack: (un poco celoso) no creo que lo consigas.

Alex: (enojado por lo que dijo Jack)

David: ya veráz Jack...lo conseguiré.

Alex: (pensar) *espero que lo consiga...pero no tiene posibilidad*

Jack: si, si, como digas...no vas a poder.

David: lo que digo es verdad...y ahora se me dio una idea de conquistarla...una frase.

Jack: con una frase no la vas a conquistar.

Alex: ya paren chicos...ya sabemos que David no lo va a conseguir.

David: y ahora tu también...no me creen pero si la voy a conquistar.

Jack: ojala no la hagas enojar como en el colegio (reir).

David: bueno...adiós.

Jack y Alex: Adiós.

(David se va molesto)

Alex: ahora me sales tú con tus celos por Evy...me voy a volver loco.

Jack: perdón...yo...todavia siento cosas por ti Alex..

Alex: nn...no yo te pido perdón...por estar muy enojado en estos momentos.

Jack: te amo.

Alex: yo igual...no quiero perderte...eres todo para mi en este mundo...eres lo que más amo en mi corazón...y no quiero pelear con tigo...nos podríamos alejar...y eso me dolería mucho el alma.

Jack: me gustas...por tus palabras tan bonitas.

Alex: (sonroja)...y...eres tan tímido que no me dices ninguna frase (reir)

Jack: es que...esto es tan vergonsozo y lindo a la vez que no puedo decir nada.

Alex: no importa...¿vamos a comprar los regalos del cumpleaños de Evy?

Jack: ¿que le podemos comprar?

Alex: no sé...lo que les gusta a las chicas...ropa, moda, maquillaje...

Jack: en verdad no entiendo a las chicas.

Alex: yo tampoco.

Jack: bueno a Evy le gustan las blusas a cuadros...como a Jessy.

Alex: ¿por qué no...unos audifonos?

Jack: claro...le gusta escuchar música.

Alex: Vamos alla.

(Jack y Alex se fueron a las tiendas...para comprar los regalos...)

(Más tarde se despiden y van a sus casas...pensando en lo que pueda pasar en la fiesta).

Continuará...

LaRuLikawaii: Bueno aqui dejamos el capítulo esperl que les guste...ahora me ayuda un amigo a hacer este fanfic...en algunas cosas...se llama Rodrigo...espero que con la ayuda de él suba capítulos más a tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Amor entre chicos.  
Autora: LaRuLikawaii.  
ATENCION: HISTORIA YAOI O HOMBRExHOMBRE...SI LE INCOMODA PUEDE SALIR DE ESTA P GINA.  
Cap tulo 5: La fiesta de Evy.  
(Jack y Alex tocan la puerta de la casa de Evy)  
Evy: Hola Jack y Alex, me sorprende que sean los primeros en venir.  
Jack: Feliz cumplea os (entregar regalo).  
Evy: Gracias, seguro que este regalo va a ser de los mejores.  
Alex: Toma Evy (entregar regalo) Feliz cumplea os.  
Evy: Gracias Alex.  
Jack: (re r) por fin tienes 17.  
Evy: si (David toca la puerta)  
David: Feliz cumplea os hola chicos.  
Jack y Alex: Hola.  
Evy: Y mi regalo?  
David: Ya lo traje.  
Evy: Y donde esta?  
David: F cil yo soy tu regalo, preciosa.  
Jack: (Pensar) *Seguro ya se enoj * (re r).  
Alex: (Pensar) * Por qu se r e?*.  
Evy: Y por qu crees que me interesar a tu regalo?  
David: Los regalos no se rechazan.  
Evy: No me importa si se rechazan o no.  
David: Pero Evy: Por favor Puedes salir? (cara de enojada).  
Jack: (Pensar) ya sab a se enoj .  
Alex: (Pensar) *Que infantil es Evy lo echa por un regalo*  
Evy: Ah Por favor si alguien quiere una verdadera fiesta, tiene que tener al menos un regalo decente.  
Jack: Si entiendo.  
Alex: (Enojado).  
Evy: Mmm bueno hagan lo que quieran les presto mi PC, gamers (re r).  
Jack: Ok.  
Cap tulo 5.5: Pervertidos por todos lados 7n7.  
(Alex y Jack en el PC de Evy).  
Alex: Wow nunca supe que Evy tiene esos juegos mira este es de sobrevivencia a zombies.  
Jack: See esos juegos son muy buenos no hay como elegir.  
Alex: Voy a buscar papas fritas.  
Jack: Bueno, te espero.  
(Alex va a la cocina).  
Jack: Je je je vamos a ver las fotos e.e (Jack abre la carpeta de fotos y revisa).  
Jack: AhH pero que fotos, Evy no sab a que ten as estas fotos, cualquier chico pervertido bajar a a tus pies.  
Alex: Bueno, ya traje las pero qu miras?.  
Jack: Na-da.  
Alex: Bueno hay que aceptar, todav a me gusta el cuerpo de una mujer je je je.  
Jack: Parece que ella fue a la playa en estas vacaciones.  
Alex: Si.  
Jack: Tengo una idea, por qu no invitamos a los chicos a la playa?.  
Alex: Buena idea.  
(Evy llega).  
Evy: Chicos por qu ven mis fotos?  
Continuar LaRuLikawaii: Bueno aqu dejamos el cap (es corto porque no sab a cu ndo ten a que hacer lo hice en un cuaderno y antes lo hac a en mi compu xd perdonar) lo hice con una peque a ayuda de mi amiga Cata jejeje (hecho en clase de ciencias jajaja). Espero que les guste. 


	6. Chapter 6

Amor entre chicos.

Autora: Anónima.

ATENCION: HISTORIA YAOI O HOMBRExHOMBRE...SI LE INCOMODA PUEDE SALIR DE ESTA PÁGINA.

Capitulo 6.0: Verguenza total.

Alex: (Tapando la pantalla del computador) No... no hacemos nada... jugamos un juego... nada mas.

Evy: (Mirando a Alex) Si claro...no me mientas...ya se que mirabas mis fotos.

Alex: Bueno...si.

Evy: Algun dia moriras...y va a ser por mi (enojada).

Jack: Yo fui el que comenzó con esto...perdon.

Evy: (Callada y sonrojada) ahh...bueno...no importa.

Alex: ¿me perdonaste?

Evy: (enojada) noo!

Alex: bueno...no te enojes mas...no fue mi culpa D:

Jack: tranquila Evy... son solo fotos (pensar) *fotos jejeje e.e*

Evy: bueno chicos... las demas personas estan en la sala... ¿por que no van?

Jack y Alex: bueno.

(los tres se van a la sala dejando la carpeta de fotos abierta).

Jack y Alex: hola.

Gente: hola chicos.

Evy: bueno los que quieren comida...ahi esta la mesa... los que quieren jugar... por favor vayan a la sala del computador... y... los mas adultos pueden quedarse aqui en la sala...les dejare musica.

Abuela de Evy: (Pensar) * ojala no sea musica de adolescentes... eso es del diablo*

Evy: (colocando musica en la radio) descargue musica antigua... asi que no se preocupen.

Primo de Evy: ¿Por qué no vamos con tus amigos a jugar en tu computador?... sera divertido...

Evy: Bueno Felipe.

(Evy, Alex, Jack, Dylan y Jessy van a la sala del computador y admiran las fotos)

Dylan: Bueno...yo...ire al baño...chicos...

(se va corriendo con las manos en su nariz).

Jessy: ¿y esas fotos?

Jack: ahh... deje la carpeta abierta.

Alex: arruinamos todo.

Evy: (sonrojada).

Felipe: ¿que es eso?... sirve para porno (tapandose la nariz).

Jack: es... tu... prima.

Evy: (se sonroja mas).

Alex: perdon Evy.

Evy: ya te dije...moriras por mi culpa.

Jack: (coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Evy) yo... te dije...solo son fotos... de ti en traje de baño (mirando el computador con cara de pervertido)

Evy: (sonrojado extremo)

Jessy: ¿porqué no hacemos como que nada pasó?

Jack: eso seria lo mejor.

Alex y Felipe: si.

Jessy: Evy estas muy sonrojada... por favor olvida lo que paso.

Evy: bueno... ya pasó... juguemos.

(los chicos empezaron a jugar unos juegos de terror y Dylan volvio al lugar)

Dylan: Volvi (pensar) *nunca olvidare lo que paso... las imagenes quedaran en mi mente*

Jessy: Jack... escondete... te van a atrapar.

Evy: voy a la sala a cer que hacen.

(Evy se va a la sala)

Evy: ¿Abuela pero que hace?

Abuela de Evy: Bailando... como los viejos tiempos jejeje...

Evy: (pensar) adultos... y sus viejas canciones...

(Evy mira la mesa)

Evy: ah... la mesa... casi termina la comida... los mas chiquitos estaran jugando en mi pieza.

(Evy va a la sala del computador)

Evy: Volvi chicos.

Jack: Estuve pensando y los invitaria a todos a la playa... mañana.

Todos: iremos.

Evy: (pensar) *mas lios pero bueno*

(Mas tarde todos se fueron... Jack y Alex quedaron en la calle)

Jack: A... lex... yo... todavia pienzo en ti.

Alex: Despues de todo esto... yo igual... extraño tus besos...

Jack: (Se acerca a los labios de Alex lentamente y abrazandolo)

(Los dos sonrojado y Alex disfrutando de esos lindos y suaves labios que lo besaban con amor... se sentia en la nubes)

Alex: bueno... tengo que irme.

(los dos se fueron a sus casas)

Jack: Invitaré al pobre David. (Llama a David).

Jack: David te invito a la playa mañana a las 3.

David: ¿Estará Evy?

Jack: Obvio que si.

David: ok... si voy.

Capitulo 6.5: (Corto) Dia de playa.

(El otro dia los chicos invitados fueron a la playa)

Evy: (Pensar) *ay... que lindo se ve Jack en traje de baño*

David: (pensar) *Evyyy... jejeje... e.e

Jack: bueno chicos... ¿quien se atreve a ir primero al agua?

Evy: Yoo...

(los chicos quedaron viendola)

Evy: chicos no me miren tanto...es vergonsozo.

Jessy: ay no... no se nadar.

Dylan: Tranquila... yo te ayudo.

David: Evy... ¿sabes nadar?

Evy: no... y no pienso que tu me enseñes.

David: yapo dejame tocarte al menos una ves e.e

Evy: pervertido 7n7.

Felipe: no... yo le enseño... soy su primo.

Jack: (penzar) *yo quiero pero Alex esta alli*

Alex: (penzar) *Jack... yo ya se que quieres hacer*

Evy: (decepcionada) bueno... me enseña Felipe.

Continuará...

LaRuLikawaii: Aquí terminamos el cap... Espero que les guste... ya se me pasaron mis penas personales... y perdónenme por no dar más cap.

Mister: yo quería ayudar a evy 7u7

LaRuliKawaii: Pervertida O.o


	7. Chapter 7

Para las personas que le gusta este fanfic me voy a cambiar D: a facebook ahi continuare con las historias

Aqui el link:

Fanfic-en-espa%C3%B1ol-1650790021834906/timeline/?ref=bookmarks 


End file.
